


Humans Are the Worst

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Alcohol, Angels, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Champagne, Chaos, Chocolate Strawberries, Cute, Dean is awkward, Destiel - Freeform, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay male characters, Homosexual, Love, M/M, Monsters, SPN - Freeform, Sam's a nerd, Valentine's Day, bad gay, bad gays, cas, chaos gay, chaos gays, chaotic - Freeform, chaotic gay, chaotic gays, courting, gay angels, gay flirting, gay main character, gay main characters, sam's a good brother in law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Cas is tired of Dean





	Humans Are the Worst

Castiel was sure he had never been this angry. Like, ever.

Dean was completely oblivious.

It was like the man couldn’t see or hear. Cas had been dropping hints all of Valentine’s week, touching Dean’s thigh and bumping their knees together and calling him nicknames and sitting with him and talking to him about love and crushes and letting their eye contact linger and- and-

Cas sighed.

He had “accidentally” called Dean ‘babe’ exactly seven times that week and still, Dean hadn’t made the first move.

The angel flopped down on Sam’s bed, face first into his pillows.

Sam, who had been peacefully reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, turned, his eyebrow quirked slightly.

“What did he do this time?’ Sam chuckled.

“Same thing he’s been doing for the past week,” Cas replied. “Ignoring my flirtations and acting like an ignorant teenager.”

Sam laughed again. “Come on, man,” he nudged Cas’ shoulder. “Maybe he’s just playing hard-to-get?”

“That’s dumb.”

“Yeah, well, it’s pretty common,” Sam opened his nightstand and placed his book inside.

Cas thought about the statement for a moment and frowned. He shoved his face back into the pillow.

“Humans are the worst,” Castiel groaned.

The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes. “You’re being overdramatic. Dean isn’t good with feelings and stuff. He’ll come around.”

Cas managed to haul himself out of bed. “I hope you’re right.”

Sam placed a comforting hand on his best friend’s shoulder and smiled. “I usually am.”

Cas groaned again and slapped Sam’s hand away. “I’m never coming to you for advice again.”

Sam grinned and shrugged, returning to his book as the angel exited the room.

Cas trudged down the hall to his room, groaning to himself and shoving the door open.

The moment the door opened, Cas was hit by the strong scent of lavender, rose, and champagne.

He looked across his room. There were rose petals covering the floor and bed. There was a defuser on his dresser, which was changing colors every few moments.

Cas looked back toward the bed. Dean was sitting there, a suit on and blue roses in his hand.

Dean stood up. “Hi,” he muttered.

“Hello,” Cas furrowed his eyebrows. “What is all of this?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Dean shoved the roses toward him.

Cas carefully took the roses into his own hands. “Thank you,” he smiled softly. “I thought you had ‘prior arrangements’ tonight.”

“I did.”

“What happened?”

“I realized I’d rather spend my day with you,” Dean said cautiously. “If you’ll have me.”

Castiel examined the eldest Winchester and chuckled. “So you did pick up on my flirtations?”

“I was… afraid. That I was reading you wrong. I have a fear of rejection.”

Cas nudged Dean’s shoulder, smiling softly. “Well you aren’t getting rejected tonight.”

Dean grinned. “Good. If you’d said ‘no’ I would’ve had to eat all these chocolates and drink all this champagne myself.”

Cas grinned. He leaned back on the bed, putting his arms under his head. “Feed me peasant.”

Dean rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed as well, chocolate strawberries in hand. “As you wish.”


End file.
